Starbreeze Studios
Starbreeze Studios is a video game development studioand publisher, based in Stockholm, Sweden. Founded by the members of the demogroup Triton,the company was merged with O3 Games in 2002 but the name Starbreeze was retained. The company's known for Enclave, Syndicate and the Chronicles of Riddick games. On a white hospital room, we see the face of a mad doctor. There's also some text near the bottom-left, "S82 MEDICAL RESEARCH FACILITY" and "PATIENT 27015" and some more characters. We fade from white to a panning shot of medical tools. Then we fade into an anxious baby. Then there's a closeup of the mad scientist performing a venipuncture on the baby, as we see only the vaccum tube and the blood being filled on it. Then we cut of a transparent tube with blood moving inside it. There's then a brief shot of a bacteria being found on a sample. And then, another shot of the sample being examinated through the microscope. Another cut shows the bacteria being found on the microscope, as one of them, which appears to have the shape of a sun, moves in to the center. The scientist then gets his eyes out of the microscope, as we see the sun bacteria again, which then fades into the logo, which is the same shape of the sun bacteria, but with an evil face of it. This logo is being surrounded by a circle. The logo moves vertically for a second and the words "STARBREEZE" and the spaced out "STUDIOS" seen below the underline, blurs in below the logo. The logo slightly zooms out. Scare Factor High to nightmare. A big amount of viewers cannot stand this, thanks to the violent action, along with the dramatic music and evil design of the logo. However, the logo is low to medium for those who are used to it. This can be pretty fitting for an M-rated action game. WATCH IF YOU DARE!!!!!!!!!! Really. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:2004 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2009 Category:Logos that scare Club Penguin users/mascots Category:Logos that scare Rabies Scare Category:Logos that scare all the Baby Show Characters Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Video Game Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Violent Logos Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Adam Lyon Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Tara Strong's Characters Category:Logos that make Sim dies in old age early Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare R.O.A.S.T. (Marble Siege 2) Astronauts Category:Logos that scare Meena (Sing) Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scares spongebob Category:Logos that scare Uncle Grandpa Category:Logos that Wubbzy hates Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog likes Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog hates Category:Logos that Count Duckula likes Category:Logos that scare Count Duckula Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that could make the laughers laugh Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that scare everyone ever Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 2000's